The one who sees, and the ones who get slimed
by TTrunks
Summary: When Xander leaves Sunny Dale, who better to go spend his time with other than his Uncle Peter. A Bvts and Ghosbusters cross over. Please R


Yo, this is Ttrunks, some quick author's notes. For those of you who are quitting on an update for Zaraki Xander, it will be awhile, I had over 90 chapters down, when my computer's drivers crashed, meaning I had to get it set back to factory, I lose everything. BUT it's given me a chance to re look at it; I can almost guarantee something new out by the beginning of the year. For now I've got Ghostbusters stuck on the brain, and so I'm writing this, no idea how long it's going to be.

Now for a quick explanation of this, I was a HUGE fan of Extreme ghostbusters, I liked it more than most of the RGB series, but not as much as the movies, the reason being their more modern outlook on things. Plus I can SO see Xander and Kylie together. That said, don't worry, I have a plan for the original ghostbusters, which if I get a lot of people asking for I'll put into motion. If not, no big, I'll still do it, just later on. So, I hope you enjoy, "The one who sees, and the ones who got slimed"

Xander sighed to himself; he was riding his bike along the highway towards the last known location of his Uncle Peter. The guy had always seemed alright, always coming to hang out with him during summer break. He was his own father's third oldest brother, before his father and him had been yelling something in Spanish, and his father had thrown his uncle Peter out.

That had been roughly, goodness, was it really six years ago?

Shakeing his head, Xander felt his heart break some as he remembered his final day in Sunny Hell, Willow, Buffy, and even Giles, Oz in the background looking down at his shoes, obviously leading by Giles example as Buffy and Willow tore into him, telling him how he was the weakest, most useless trash that had ever been born, and that he was constantly slowing them down. How they didn't' need him, and how he wouldn't be welcome back.

Looking straight ahead, he remembered the tears in their eyes as they did it, and his own, he remembered telling them to give it up as Willow finally broke into sobs. He remembered holding Buffy as she told them their "Brilliant plan" to get him to leave Sunny Hell, to have a life and be safe. He remembered telling them, that for their sake, he'd leave and never come back.

As he progressed, he saw his life getting somewhat better, trading in his old junk heap to two stoners one a thin punk who cursed every other word, and one a plump silent guy who wore a long coat. Apparently they were on their way to Jersey. Long story short, they'd acquired a bike, but since there were two of them, the fight over the "Bitch" seat was worth the two hundred dollars and the bike he'd offered to trade them for his car, so Xander pulled out of New Daryn two hundred dollars, and one better bike richer.

Then, the S-mart employee, who'd given him a Remington twelve gauge shotgun, he'd seen the man watching him the whole time he'd been in the store. Then as he'd left, he'd heard a woman screaming. Doing the stupid but Sunnydale thing, he ran to the disturbance, to find two vampires attacking a woman. The first, he got by surprise, but the second had put up a rough fight, Xander only winning because the weird guy had showed up, and unloaded the Remington into his chest. Vampries may be immune to bullets, but a spray of buckshot at pointblank range, well; nothing could just shrug that off. So the man had offered Xander his one good hand, told him he'd best be getting on before the police came, and gave him his own Remington saying "Somebody like us need one of these."

So here Xander was, riding eventually he went through New York, to the building he was looking for. A white figure caught in a round red circle, a line through it seeming to hold in the white being. The building he'd seen hundreds of times, but never visited. Walking up to the door, the twelve gauge hidden in his sleeping bag, on his bike, he opened yelling, "UNCLE PETER, YOUR FAVORITE NEPHEW HAS COME FOR A VISIT!"

As he looked into the room, he was somewhat surprised to see a beautiful pale girl look up at him. She had black hair, brushed back and put into a pony tail; she wore a skin tight black leather corset, with carious buckles and such. Under it, visible only because of the sleeves was a skin tight short sleeved top. On both her hand were black work gloves, she wore a tight pair of leather pants, a pair of converse on her feet. The shoes were black with the famous sign in red. She was probably under 22, her socks were black, on a second look over the girl, he saw she had black lipstick on her upper lip, and black on her bottom lip, and was probably a size either a higher B or a lower C. On a third look he noticed she was a good 6' 5" and that was when he noticed the gun at her side.

Both looked at each other, eyes going somewhat wide in response, as they said "Who are you?"

Even as the girl went for her "Gun" Xander was moving, grabbing her gun by the back of it, he pulled his leg forward, applying pressure to the back of her knee; he knocked her to the ground. Pointing the gun still in his hand at the stairs he said, "Who's there, and where are the ghostbusters?"

Kylie laid on the ground in shock. You weren't a ghostbuster for almost a decade without learning some close range combat, at least how to dodge, and this boy had taken her down almost like it was nothing. She looked again taking him into her mind, black hair, somewhat tamed by being brushed straight back, a button up Hawaiian shirt yellow with obnoxious orange trees on it, loose jeans, on his feet steel toed boots. Oh great the backup was arriving.

Roland stopped as he took in the scene, but right behind him, the new and old ghostbusters secretary Jenine Melnitz hadn't even paused as she said, "You little comedian, what are you doing here, I though you never left Sunnydale."

Xander smiled his first true smile since SunnyD as he grabbed the woman who jumped into his arm. She was wearing a light blue secretary's suit, her long flowing hair restricted into a pony tail. As he spun her, he suddenly remembered his crush on this woman as he felt her warm breasts through his shirt and turned somewhat red, putting her down, he handed her, her high heels, as he said, "Janine, it's been a long time, what's with Gothica here?"

Xander could only smirk as Janine thumped him, "Xander, be nice, not everyone around here is used to the Venkman sense of humor."

Xander smirked at her as she said, "Come on boyo, Egon is upstairs, and he'll want to see you."

Xander nodded saying, "Sure Janine, but first, where Uncle Peter, I haven't' seen him in a long time."

Janine frowned as she said, "YOU mean you didn't know, him and the others retired form Ghosbusting roughly 14 years ago, we've got a new team now, well had."

Xander looked at her in alarm, "What, really?"

Janine nodded sagely, "Yeah, were in a bind because one of your "newbie" ghostbusters Eduardo Rivera got a chance to transfer into an amazing university, and without him it's not safe to send the others out."

Suddenly the alarm blared, instantly those downstairs, headed over to the secretaries desk, as Kylie, Xander, Janine, and a still unnoticed Roland arrived, Egon said, "Xander, hello, Team we just got a call, a ghost discuising itself as various Holiday figures is abducting children from a nearby Orphanage."

Kylie grit her teeth as she said, "but Egon, we can't go out without four ghostbusters you said, and with Garret's "Issues" we can't be running around with just two if their's a group."

Eogn nodded thinkgin quickly he said, "I guess I'll go."

Jannine shook her head, "Egon, you can't, your knee still hasn't' recovered."

Egon swore in arabic as he turned to them, wondering what they were going to do, suddenly Xander said, "I could go, uncle peter used to let me shoot his at cans, I'm sure I can handle it."

Egon looked at Xander as he said, "No choice, come with me." As the group reached the top of the stairs, Egon led them to his lab. Unlocking a safe he said, "I've been working on a new proton pack, it resembles our old ones more, imagine a 1993 pack, with modern technology, and some slight modifications that we didn't have even in 97 when we built the new ghostbusters packs."

Xander nodded as he took in the newest pack, it was smaller and smoother. Sliding it on without a second thought he was relieved, while the old ones were eighty to ninety pounds, this one was maybe ten. Clicking the "belt" of the pack, xander pulled the wand, nodding to Egon, he took a breathe as the hum of the pack filled the room. By all that was cool, this was awesome, aiming at a nearby can, Xander thumbed the "ignition trigger" and could only smile widely as a strange beam of yellow and purple energy fired, as he watched, the beam flashed making the color go form yellow to black, then white and back to yellow. It happened even as a normal person would blink.

Throwing the wand up he shifted slightly and the wand fell into its home on the pack. Nodding he said, "Anything else?"

Egon nodded handing him an old style trap saying, "I've modified it with a stronger plotonic bond, it should be just as effective as the "newer" ones, Xander be careful."

Xander nodded a smile on his face like the Cheshire cats "Of course."

Running down to the car, Xander, and Kylie stopped as they saw two other people. Xander noted both wore brown jumpsuits, but that was where the similarities ended. One was black and tall; his head "Shaved" while the other was wheelchair bound, had red hair, and was as white as a football player.

As Xander looked at them, the black one introduced himself, "I'm Roland Jackson, nice to meet you."

Next it was the other's turn as he said, "Garret Miller"

Xander nodded to both of them as he got into the car, the back, he pulled off his pack, putting it with the other's he looked at his three new "Friends".

Roland thumbed the sirens, and as Xander sat in the back of the Ecto-1, the sirens blaring, he for the first time in a long time felt like he was home.

Well, their it was folks, the first chapter of the one who sees, and the ones who get slimed. I hope you enjoyed, next time, Xander's first ghost hunt. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Ttrunks out!

P.S. as for the time line thing, the ghostbusters disbanded in 1995, the extreme ghostbusters started in 1997, Xander graduated in 2008, yes I know it screws thing up some, but only because I don't' remember enough about the years Buffy was on in to represent them accurately.

Disclaimer, I own nothing you recognized.


End file.
